


Impossible

by Eternally_Exhausted



Series: Children of the Sun [2]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: F/M, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: To give their boys a chance in a world they didn't belong to, Ma and Pa had to suffer through a lot. This is their story.
Relationships: Ma Cop/Pa Cop (The LEGO Movie)
Series: Children of the Sun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Kheo stood outside, listening to Priestess Eliske tell the ancient tales to her class- only the boys, this time, and only four of them. Of the one hundred or so younglings that had not yet reached the age of majority, _only four_ were boys. There had always been far more girls than boys- the Goddess favored women, after all- but even Elder Amai could not remember there ever being so few males born to the flock. The Council weren’t sure what to make of it- was this to be a curse, or a blessing they had yet to understand?

He shifted from one foot to the other, trying not to pluck nervously at his feathers. After all, today Priestess Eliske and his ‘mentor’ Teyes, the flock’s medicine woman, would be deciding who to assign him to as his first mating partner, and he had to look his best for the young lady. He had preened until his feathers glistened, finished all of the chores Teyes had given him, then wandered to the schoolhouse looking for a distraction before he undid all of his hard work. He hoped it was Tanai. He _prayed_ it was Tanai. She was a _friend_ , as much as women deigned to be friends with their lowly male counterparts, and he was quite fond of her. She seemed quite fond of him too, if her frequent presence in the healing hut was any indication.

But he knew there was little chance of it. Teyes and Tanai butted heads frequently; it was not likely Teyes would assign her ‘assistant’ to the hot-tempered young warrior.

The boys scurried out of the schoolhouse then. One of them- his brother- stopped to stare at him. “…You look too pretty,” the boy said after a moment. Kheo’s face turned a faint red and he shuffled again, fluffing up his feathers.

“I’m to be _assigned_ today.”

Lafikh only looked sad at the news, and leaned in to hug his elder brother before hurrying away. Kheo became aware of the priestess’ presence, and quickly straightened his feathers again.

“Apologies, Priestess.”

“Disgraceful,” she sniffed. “Well? Come along, boy.”

“Yes, Priestess.” He followed after her at the proper distance, hands clasped tightly to keep from fidgeting. “…Is Elder Teyes not joining us after all?” he asked after a moment, noticing his ‘mentor’ had yet to make an appearance.

“Elder Teyes does not agree with the decision I have made,” Eliske spoke, tone sour at the very idea of being challenged. “But I have had the Goddess’ guidance in making this match, and she has chosen to refrain from making an appearance lest she embarrass herself further.”

Meaning Teyes couldn’t refute whoever the breeding records had shown to be a good match for him to sire sons with. Until Eliske could decipher whatever the lack of male births meant, they would continue as they had for generations- and that meant forming breeding pairs of whoever would be most likely to produce sons. Oh, they could mate with humans, in fact the survival of their species largely depended on that, but they still preferred to mate with their own kind when they could, and _only_ a male siren could father a male siren. He swallowed hard, heart pounding in his chest as they approached the temple. His future partner would already be waiting inside. He wondered if she was as nervous as he felt.

…Not likely. He’d never known the women of their kind to show something so weak as _anxiety_.

“Wait here,” Eliske told him, and he did as ordered, unfolding his wings into the proper display position as Teyes had been teaching him for the past month. He kept his gaze to the floor, admiring the beautiful polished stone as he always did when he visited (which wasn’t very often; very rarely did the Goddess answer the prayers of a male, but one could certainly hope). He fought not to look up when he heard the click of talons approaching. It was improper to do so until the priestess granted permission. Eliske and his soon-to-be partner stopped a few steps away. “Kheo,” the priestess spoke, and he finally looked up.

And froze.

He nearly missed Eliske’s words as his heart soared and a song of praise rose into his throat, nearly bursting out unbidden. He swallowed it back down before he could utter so much as a note.

“Today I assign you to Tanai,” the priestess was saying. Tanai was the very image of outward composure, but as he met her gaze, he could see she was just as pleased with this match as he was. “Teyes still has First Claim on you, as is her right as an Elder, but you will mate with this woman and no other until such a time as the Goddess guides me to assign you to another.”

“I accept the terms,” he breathed. He could live with that.


	2. Chapter 2

“No,” Teyes growled the very moment Tanai’s name came up. “I am not going to share him with that impertinent _brat_. Khumina’s spoiled her.” The general waved her off.

“Be reasonable,” Eliske sighed. “She is the best match for him. _Your own records_ show that. And it can only be the will of Arya that they _should_ favor each other, there’ll be better chances of a successful mating that way. His father was the first in _twenty-one generations_ to sire not only one but _two_ sons. Shame we had to put him down.”

“He gave us little choice in the matter, if you recall,” Khumina reminded them. “Males always are susceptible to emotions, but to put on such a display- and the _screaming!_ He would have driven us _all_ mad.”

“And it was because he _favored_ Irespi,” Teyes spat. “So don’t give me this ‘will of Arya’ crap.”

“He still fathered _two sons_ with her,” Eliske repeated. “So don’t you tell me the will of our Goddess is ‘crap’.” Khumina snorted, unable to hide her grin.

“Peace, sisters,” Amai interrupted. “Teyes, I must agree with Eliske. There have been too few males these past twenty years, we can ill-afford to pair him with another of our young women. None of the other choices even come close to having the same chances of conceiving sons. You _must_ make your peace with her.”

“As you command, Elder,” Teyes grumbled. “But I cannot be there for their assigning tomorrow.”

“If it will keep the peace, then I will allow it.” Teyes took her leave after that.

“I do wonder if it’s really Tanai she takes issue with, and not that she has to share him at all,” Khumina mused. “I get that the young stud is a prize, high chances of siring sons and all that, but he’s still no more likely to put any babies in her belly than any of our other men.”

“At least you waited until she was gone to say that,” Eliske sighed, rubbing her forehead. “Must you antagonize her so?”

“I thought her little ‘accident’ would have knocked her arrogance down a peg or two, but it seems it still hasn’t, so if it falls to me to put her in her place then I will.”

“And if you don’t, then Tanai likely will. She is _yours_ , after all.” Khumina smirked.

“You foresee a Challenge?” Amai asked.

“I do,” Eliske confirmed. “I don’t think even Teyes with all her suspicion realizes _how much_ Tanai favors him. I’ve watched them interact. She’s quite fond of him, and I don’t think she’ll take Teyes invoking First Claim for long.”

“Not if Teyes does so as jealously as I can see her doing,” Khumina agreed. “Not if I know my daughter even _half_ as well as I think I do.”

“I trust you will have a word with your daughter, then,” Amai spoke, her tone conveying that it was an order more than a suggestion. “Let Teyes have her jealous fits. She will have to give up that right when mating season comes.”

~* *~

Kheo had accepted that they wouldn’t be seeing much of each other over the next few weeks. Preparations before the mating season were always somewhat hectic, especially for the warriors, who would be the ones to lure in and capture any hapless ships that sailed by. He wondered whether Khumina would still let Tanai go with them, or make her stay behind. Priestess Eliske hadn’t made it sound so important when she assigned them to each other, but Teyes had hinted that their situation was more dire than the Council let on.

He was surprised when Tanai pushed aside the door flap, stepping inside, a very small trainee in tow. His heart ached at the sight of the tears on the little girl’s face. “Uh oh. Training accident?”

“Of a sort,” Tanai sighed softly.

“Come here, little one,” Kheo crooned, holding his arms out to her. “We won’t bother Elder Teyes with this, scraped knees are an easy enough fix.” She inched closer, hesitating just outside of his reach to glance back at Tanai.

“You can trust him Kubri, he won’t hurt you,” she encouraged. Kubri chewed her lip as she stepped closer and allowed him to pick her up. She gasped as she was easily lifted and set gently on the table, and did her best to sit still as he used tweezers to clear away downy fluff and broken quills.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” he teased, earning a little giggle from the child. Tanai smiled, folding her arms across her chest and leaning against the doorframe as she watched him work. He found a soft cloth and wet it, working some soap into it. “I’m going to clean the dirt out now, okay? It might sting a little.”

“Ow!” Kubri hissed as he started to wipe the scrape clean, tears falling anew.

“Remember what Elder Khumina says,” Tanai prompted. “When we’re hurt, we don’t show tears, we show our warrior face. Right?” Kubri sniffled and wiped at her eyes.

“Yeah…”

“She’s _five_ ,” Kheo murmured softly. “Let her be a child just a little while longer?” Tanai didn’t have a response to that. Kheo finished his work, and spread some green gel over her abrasion. She relaxed as it soothed the stinging away. “There we go, good as new.” Kubri let him help her back down from the table, then ran back outside to join her friends again.

“You’re good with kids,” Tanai said.

“I guess,” Kheo replied, shrugging. “Teyes gets annoyed, sometimes, taking care of so many little childhood hurts. I’ve had some practice.”

“I’m surprised she lets you.”

“Me too, honestly.”

“…Kheo, could I-”

“I do believe your little ward has left,” Teyes snapped, interrupting them as she stomped back into the hut. “So there’s no reason for you to still be hanging about.”

Tanai bristled. “I have as much right to speak with him as you-”

“Hardly,” Teyes scoffed. “I am Elder, and I have First Claim. Also, this is the healing hut, and as you are neither injured nor attending to injured, you have no reason to be here.”

“He is _my_ assigned, and you cannot keep him from me forever,” Tanai hissed, wings rising into a threatening display. “White-winged old harpy.” Teyes froze at the insult.

_“Get out.”_

“Just go,” Kheo pleaded, trying to keep the peace. “We can speak later.” Tanai paused, turning to him, and nodded curtly, folding her wings against her back once more before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Tanai didn’t get much opportunity to speak with Kheo after that. Teyes guarded Kheo like a vulture with a carcass, and word of their argument had apparently gotten around; Khumina had given her quite the lecture about letting her temper get the better of her. She did feel rather bad about it, now that her temper had had time to cool. Teyes was an Elder _now_ , but she too had once been young and stupid, and had paid a heavy price for it. It had been unfair of Tanai to attack her with the reminder of it.

But an opportunity to apologize didn’t come. Tanai kept her distance for several days, thinking Teyes might be more willing to hear her apology after some time had passed, but on the morning of the fourth day the lookouts sang up a storm. There would be only one reason for that- a ship had been spotted. Tanai was quick to join the rest of the flock’s hunters, but Khumina grabbed her arm, pulling her aside. “No, you stay.”

“But-!”

“You are too valuable to us right now.”

Tanai bristled in offense. “ _Mother_ -”

“You are to stay here, and that’s final.”

Tanai snarled as the others left. She would stay out of the fight as commanded, but there was no way she wasn’t going to at least watch. She flew to where she would be able to see, watching as her sisters in arms lured the ship close to smash against the rocks at their island’s shores, then swooped in to capture the sailors before they drowned. There was something of an uproar for a moment, and she tilted her head as she puzzled out what would have them in such an uproar.

One of the captured sailors was _female_. That was a novelty. “That should cheer Teyes up,” Tanai muttered to herself. They had long guessed that humans had women of their own- how would they reproduce otherwise? But there were never any women on their ships, so their existence had been an uncertainty. And now their medicine woman would have one to study.

Tanai hurried back to the village as the others returned. The sailors had already been disarmed, and were still dazed by their song, unable to fight back as they were marched to the holding cells. Khumina caught her eye, and gestured for her to come closer. “I apologize for my shortness earlier,” the Elder said. “I had no time to explain. I can’t risk you getting injured in a fight, but I want you to guard these humans until we are ready to make use of them.”

Tanai perked up at that. _“Me??”_

Khumina grinned at her. “There are few others I trust as much as you, my daughter. I know you will do well.”

Tanai nibbled her lip thoughtfully. Guarding the humans would mean even less opportunity to catch Kheo alone, but to turn down such an honor was unthinkable. “Yes, Elder,” she agreed. It would be her responsibility to not only make sure the humans didn’t escape (not that they could really go far, but getting them back in the cells was _such_ a hassle), but to make sure they didn’t try to harm themselves. Most of them _did_ seem to be exceptionally dim creatures. Previous guards had spoken of how they wouldn’t touch the food given to them, of how they would scream and make a mess of themselves upon returning to full consciousness to see a siren too close for comfort, of the inane, senseless babbling noises they would make amongst themselves. And yet they were somehow able to sail the seas! It was baffling.

She had been allowed to see the humans before, but this was the first time she would be around them for an extended period. They were such funny-looking creatures to her, not a feather or a fang or a claw to be found anywhere on them. And they were _short_. And most of them couldn’t even sing! One of them had tried while she was on duty, and it was the most Goddess-awful racket she’d ever heard in her life, worse even than when Efir had screamed his grief for the whole world to hear just before Khumina had put him out of his misery.

The other guards had failed to mention _just how_ much the humans made their senseless babbling noises. It wasn’t much, at first, but as they grew used to her presence, their chatter increased, eventually to incessant levels. One of them even seemed to try to ask her questions. She found that fascinating; she would have never guessed humans to be _curious_. So she listened, and as the days passed, she _learned_. And soon, she could understand most of what they were saying.

They were scared. They knew what was coming. Only one ship had ever been able to escape the sirens, after all, a story dating back hundreds of generations, and the crew had relayed the tale of what they had seen. But more than that, these humans were _sad_. They spoke of people that they would never see again, people that would miss them, and always be wondering what had ever happened to them. As they spoke of such people, they repeatedly used a word she had no context for, one she could not make sense of.

“What is this ‘love’ that you speak of?”

The humans fell silent, all eyes wide and on her. She frowned, and fought not to shift in discomfort. Had she said the wrong words?

“How do you know our language?” one of them finally asked. She shrugged.

“I listened.”

“You learned it that fast?”

“Answer my question.”

The fearless one, who had tried to ask her questions of his own before, was the one to answer her. “It’s when another person means the world to you,” he spoke softly. “You want to always see them happy, see them safe, and be able to come home and just _be_ with them at the end of the day. And it can be as _painful_ as it can be comforting, when you lose such a person.”

Tanai shifted uncomfortably. Explained as such, she realized she _had_ seen it before. Could it be… _that_ was why Irespi had lowered herself to wearing Efir’s feather in her hair? Why Efir had mourned her passing with the most gut-wrenching cries she’d ever heard?

Why Kheo had been so withdrawn in the months that followed?

“Doesn’t surprise me you _monsters_ have no idea what it even is,” another sailor snorted, turning away from the conversation. “Just proves how heartless you really are.”

“You’re wrong,” Tanai argued, though her voice was quiet. “You’re _wrong_. I’ve seen it before- only once, but I’ve _seen_ it. I just… didn’t understand it at the time.” A dozen curious gazes turned onto her. “…Can you tell me more?”


	4. Chapter 4

“She’s not pregnant,” Teyes announced, scowling. Tanai tried not to feel like a disappointment.

“She’s not the only one who didn’t conceive this season,” Elder Amai reminded. “There are always a few who don’t. It’s no failing on hers or Kheo’s parts.”

“Perhaps we did put too much pressure on them,” Teyes allowed, grumbling softly.

“There is always next season. You may go, Tanai.”

“Yes, Elder.” Tanai slid off the examination table and left the hut all too gladly. She wasn’t certain it was only the pressure the Elders had put on her and Kheo to perform; she didn’t feel ready to be a mother just yet, and…

The humans. She wasn’t certain why she felt so melancholy over their demise, but she hadn’t been able to partake in the festivities as she had all her life. She couldn’t stomach the thought of eating when it could have very well been the flesh of that friendly, curious human she was biting into. It still made her stomach churn. Kheo, bless him, had picked up on her hesitance and opted out of the feast as well in a show of support.

She needed someone to talk to. Kheo was out, back in Teyes’ jealous possession. And she wasn’t certain she could talk about her unusual thoughts and feelings to any of the other Elders, lest she be accused of blasphemy. Her peers wouldn’t even understand. She eyed the Tower past the edge of the village.

Could she dare…?

Tsifha wasn’t even likely to take notice of her presence. The strange old woman was so rarely seen in the village proper, always muttering to herself, lost in her own head. But if Tanai could just get everything off her chest, vent to someone who wouldn’t care what she said…

She glanced around, making sure no one took note of her departure, and headed into the jungle.

It wasn’t as easy to reach the Tower on foot as she first thought. She had to claw her way through thick underbrush, and lost sight of the Tower several times, having to turn back to correct her path. Finally she reached it, though, and paused to catch her breath. The air was so still there, the humidity was getting to her. She made her way inside, and started up the spiraling stairs. Maybe once she reached the top, she could breathe.

Her jaw dropped as she finally emerged at the top, taking in the sights before her. They knew Tsifha liked to meddle with the strange devices found on the humans’ ships, but this…!

This was _incredible_.

“Like it, do you?”

Tanai startled at the unexpected voice, jerking her attention toward its owner. “Um. It’s… Wow.”

Tsifha laughed. “Struck speechless, I see.” She gave Tanai a warm smile. “I was expecting you.”

Tanai shuddered as she was pinned in place by the old woman’s eerie white gaze. “…How?”

“I am shown things, in my dreams. The Goddess may not speak to Eliske, but She speaks to _me_.”

Tanai frowned. “That’s-”

“Blasphemy?” Tsifha grinned. “I lost count of how many times I’ve been accused of that. Been called a heretic too. It’s a wonder they’ve let me live this long.”

“…You’re not what I was expecting.”

“No?”

“Everyone says you’re out of your mind.” She paused. “You seem perfectly lucid to me.”

“That’s quite the compliment, coming from one as young as you. Come, Tanai, I will make tea and then we can talk.”

“How did you-?!”

Tsifha laughed. “Sometimes I just know things.” Tanai nodded meekly and followed. She couldn’t help but stare at the white of Tsifha’s feathers as they walked. Even Teyes’ weren’t so pure, mottled with flecks and streaks of cream.

“You… you _fledged_ white?”

“I did,” Tsifha confirmed as she stoked the embers in the fireplace, reviving the flames and hanging a kettle over them.

“And they didn’t…”

“Something of a miracle, that,” Tsifha agreed. “But you didn’t come to ask about me, did you? What weighs you down so?”

“I was tasked with guarding the humans this season,” Tanai spoke quietly. Tsifha’s gaze turned sympathetic.

“They got to you, didn’t they? Wormed their way right under your skin.” Tanai nodded. “Good.”

“What?”

“Tell me, Tanai. Why do you think our Great Mother, in all Her wisdom, granted us _wings?_ ”

“I… I never really thought about it,” she admitted. Tsifha grinned.

“Ah, an honest answer, how refreshing! It was because She intended us to _leave_ these islands, Tanai, to see the world, to learn, to _grow_. Instead we have done nothing but stagnate, so convinced of our own superiority. Our way of life is _dying_ , and so too is our species.”

“Then why haven’t _you_ left?”

Tsifha smiled. “That path wasn’t set before me. It is for others to take. And that time is coming soon.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I didn't forget about it_

It was well after dark. Teyes was long since asleep, snoring away and completely oblivious to the fact that one of her books was missing, along with her ‘assistant’.

Kheo crept his way through the village, making his way toward the school. He snuck inside, quietly closing the door behind him, then closed all the curtains before lighting his candle and setting it on the table, along with his pilfered book. If Teyes knew, if _anyone_ knew, that he was reading her medical texts, he could be in so much trouble. He’d be back to the backbreaking work of fishing and gathering, at the very least.

Dead, at the worst.

But he couldn’t help himself. It was like an addiction, devouring these forbidden tomes of knowledge. Males weren’t allowed to know more than the basics taught to them during childhood, deemed too stupid to understand anything more advanced than that. But Kheo understood enough. He could probably replicate many of the medicines detailed in the books, if he thought Teyes would allow it.

He wondered how long he could keep playing dumb, how long he could keep what he knew hidden, how long before it got to be too much and spilled out of him. Would his breeding status be enough to save him from the chopping block?

“What’s this? A _male_ reading the medicine woman’s sacred texts?”

Kheo’s blood froze in his veins, and he slowly turned to face his visitor, shaking. He blinked when he came face to face with the village crazy lady. She smirked at him. “You have nothing to fear from me, Kheo. I won’t tattle.”

“How did you know my-”

“I met your lovely young lady today, she told me a bit about you.”

That was surprising. “Tanai talked to _you?_ Why?” He frowned, tilting his head at her. “You’re not being _weird_.”

Tsifha laughed at that. “No, I suppose not. I’ve got nobody to ‘impress’ tonight.” She peered down at Kheo’s pilfered book. “She had some questions she didn’t think the Elders would like.”

He thought for a moment. Tanai had seemed a little off, ever since the feast… “About the humans?”

“You _are_ a perceptive one.” Tsifha smiled warmly at him. “I see why she likes you so much.” He fluffed his feathers at the praise, blushing faintly.

“…Why did you come here?”

Her expression became serious once more. “To warn you. Things are in motion now that will decide the fate of our species. And you and Tanai will be at the very center of it all.”

He paled. “Us? Why _us_?”

“Tanai has the courage to face what will come. You have the commitment to stand by her side and support her- and she will need that from you. It will take the both of you to succeed.”

“But _what’s_ coming? Are we in danger?”

Tsifha shook her head. “Our Mother has chosen not to share that with me, but I have every faith the two of you will pull through.”

“But… I’m just…”

“Ohh, Kheo…” She gently took his hands into her own. For a moment he was stricken; the gesture was so like what his mother would do when he was a distraught fledgling… “Our Mother does not hate males as much as the Priestesses teach. _You_ are one of Her Special Ones, destined for great things. Don’t ever doubt yourself.”

And then she was gone.

Kheo stared at the door, still processing everything she’d told him. Even if Tsifha was being somewhat normal for once, she still didn’t make any sense. She’d said something about the fate of their species- whatever was coming, did it have anything to do with how few males were being born to the flock anymore? He glanced back down at the medical text he’d been studying.

It was a difficult idea to digest. He’d been _chosen_ for something… special. _Him_.

Was that why he wasn’t much like the other males in the flock, content with what life had handed them? Why he snuck out in the middle of the night to read?

Was this was he was _meant_ for?

He carefully closed the tome and blew out his candle. If that truly was the case, now more than ever he had to be _especially_ careful not to be discovered.

It also meant… he’d been _destined_ to be assigned to Tanai. He like that thought. It was all the more reason to fight to stay by her side. With cautious, silent strides he left the school house and re-entered the healing hut, replacing book and candle and creeping back into Teyes’ nest. She never wakened or even stirred, and he relaxed.

He was almost excited to see what was in store for them.


End file.
